texasfandomcom-20200216-history
Scott A. Johnson
Scott A. Johnson (born 1971) is an American author in the genre of horror. His first novel, An American Haunting, was released in 2004 by Harbor House Books.http://www.harborhousebooks.com He currently serves as the Literary and Paranormal Studies Editor for Dread Central, where he pens "Cold Spots", an article series about real haunted places, twice a month, and writes reviews of books and movies. He is also the writer and producer of Dreadtime Stories, an old-style radio podcast. Since 2009, he has also begun writing screenplays for films and music videos. Johnson also teaches creative writing at Seton Hill University, Pennsylvania, in a low-residency Master's degree program in Writing Popular Fiction. In addition, he is also a paranormal investigator and teaches Kajukenbo, in which he holds a fifth-dan black belt.http://www.americanhorrorwriter.net He currently resides in Kyle, Texas. In 2013, his wife of twenty years, Tabatha, died after a two-year battle with cervical cancer. Bibliography Books *''Droplets: A Short Story Collection'' - Short Story Collection, CLB Publications, April 2012Scott A. Johnson Back with New Short Story Collection - Droplets *''Ectostorm: Book Three of the Stanley Cooper Chronicles'' - Novel, May 2012, Library of the Living Dead/Library of HorrorScott Johnson's Ectostorm Available Now *''Pages: Book Two of the Stanley Cooper Chronicles'' - Novel, May 2011, Library of the Living Dead/Library of Horror *''Vermin: Book One of the Stanley Cooper Chronicles'' - Novel, August 2010, Library of The Living Dead *''Deadlands: The Ultimate Edition'' - Novel, August 2009, Library of the Living Dead *''City of Demons'' - Novel, July, 2009, Library of Horror *''Cold Spots: Haunted Austin, TX'' - Collection, October, 2009, Schiffer Press (true ghost stories) *''Cold Spots: The Ghosts of San Antonio'' - Collection, December, 2008, Schiffer Press (true ghost stories) *''Cane River: A Ghost Story'' - Novel, September 2008, Harbor House Books *''The Mayor's Guide: Stately Ghosts of Augusta'' - Collection, September, 2005, Harbor House Books (true ghost stories) *''Deadlands'' - Novel, September 2005, Harbor House Books *''An American Haunting'' - Novel, September 2004, Harbor House Books Chapbook *''The Journal of Edwin Gray'' - February 2007, Naked Snake Press Article Series *"Cold Spots" - More than one hundred articles written for Dread Central. *"Sideshow of Superstition" - Wicked Karnival Magazine Dreadtime Stories *The Telltale Heart - February 2011 *I Want My Mummy - January 2011 *Twas the Night Before Krampus - December 2010 *For What You Have - November 2010 *Howl-O-Ween - October 2010 *April Fool - April 1, 2010 *The Carnival - Feb 2, 2010Dreadtime Stories: The Carnival *Under the Bed - Jan 29, 2010Dreadtime Stories: Under the Bed *The Caller - Jan 10, 2010Dreadtime Stories: The Caller *Twas the Night Before Christmas - Dec 18, 2009Dreadtime Stories: Twas the Night Before Christmas *The Sins of the Father - Dec 4, 2009Dreadtime Stories: The Sins of the Father *The Dinner Party - Nov 13, 2009Dreadtime Stories: The Dinner Party *Forget the Treats - Oct 30, 2009Dreadtime Stories: Forget the Treats Short Stories *"The Dinner Party" - Unnamed Chapbook, Library of Horror Press, 2009 *"Epiphony" - Library of the Living Dead Press, 2009 (Deadlands Reissue) *"Of Moss and Bullfrogs" - Library of the Living Dead Press, 2009 (Deadlands Reissue) *"Coffin Liquor" - FearZone website, January 2009 (video) *"One Night in New Orleans" - Horror Authors United Magazine, January 2008 *"Rats" - Forthcoming, Dreadtime Stories (Podcast), 2008 *"Harimoto" - "History is Dead," 2007 *"Of Moss and Bullfrogs" - Dreadtime Stories (Podcast), 2007 *"Second House from the End of the Block" - Forthcoming in Haunted Encounters: Living in a Haunted House from Atriad Press, 2005 *''The Girl Next Door'' - All Hallows (Canada), March 2007 *"A Little House in the Woods" - July 2004, The Corpse Magazine *"Jock Itch" - October 2003, Alien Skin Magazine *"The Drowning Pool" - July 2003, Alien Skin Magazine *"Chained to the Pel" - 2002 issue, Persona Literary Journal *"Mimes" - 2002 issue, The Rectangle literary journal Screenwriting/Music Videos *"Jason's Bride" - (Music Video) First Jason, 2011 *"SoulSeller" - (Music Video) First Jason, 2012 References External links *Official website *Alien Skin Magazine *Dread Central *Harbor House Books *Scott A. Johnson in Pennsylvania Wiki Category:1971 births Category:American horror writers Category:People from Hays County, Texas Category:American kajukenbo practitioners Category:Writers from Texas Category:Chapbook writers